fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Key of life
key of life is the first ending theme of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The song is composed by Shigeyuki Harada, written by Shigeyuki Harada and jam, and sung by Shiggy Jr.. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Tobira wo sagashiteru Aseru koto nai Take it easy Kimi wa kagi wo motte iru Kitto umareta toki kara Ōkisa wa samazama de Katachi mo sorezore chikakute Kimi no kagi wa au no kana? Sa~a, yūki wo dashite akete miyou Takusan no yume ga atte Kimi wa kimi de ī nda Tatta hitotsu daijina no wa Jibun no te de mitsukeru koto Wow wow Say dreams come true Yume no tobira hiraku no sa Wow wow The key of life Suki naraba todoku honki mōdo 3.2.1 kagi wo mawaseba hajimaru hajimari Hop, Step, Jump Yume no toko made tobikonde yuke |-| Japanese= とびらをさがしてる 焦ることない Take it easy 君はカギを持っている きっと生まれた時から 大きさは様々で 形もそれぞれ違くて 君のカギは合うのかな？ さぁ、勇気を出して開けてみよう たくさんの夢があって 君は君でいいんだ たったひとつ大事なのは 自分の手で見つけること Wow wow Say dreams come true 夢の扉　ひらくのさ Wow wow The key of life 好きならば届く本気モード 3.2.1カギを回せば始まるハジマリ Hop, Step, Jump 夢のトコまで飛び込んでゆけ |-| English= When you're finding your door Don't be anxious, Take it easy As you're already holding the key Since the time when you were born The sizes of the doors vary Their shapes are different too Does your key fit in one of them? Go take out your courage and try opening them There're a lot of different dreams It's already good for you to be yourself There's just one thing that's important Which is for you to find your own dreams by yourself Wow wow Say dreams come true Open the door of dream Wow wow The key of life If you have something you like, you can become serious 3.2.1 When you turn the key, it has started Hop, Step, Jump Jump into the place where your dream exists Full Version Romaji= Tobira wo sagashiteru Aseru koto nai Take it easy Kimi wa kagi wo motte iru Kitto umareta toki kara Ōkisa wa samazama de Katachi mo sorezore chikakute Kimi no kagi wa au no kana? Sa~a, yūki wo dashite akete miyou Takusan no yume ga atte Kimi wa kimi de ī nda Tatta hitotsu daijina no wa Jibun no te de mitsukeru koto Wow wow Say dreams come true Yume no tobira hiraku no sa Wow wow The key of life Suki naraba todoku honki mōdo 3.2.1 kagi wo mawaseba hajimaru hajimari Hop, Step, Jump Yume no toko made tobikonde yuke Tobira sagashi wa tsudzuku yo Machigau koto mo It's OK Dakara kagi wa kakenaide Modotte kuru kamo shirenai kara Sore wa hiraku tame ni? Sore tomo tojiru tame ni? Kokoro to onaji kamo ne Seikai wa kimi no naka Wow wow Say dreams come true Kitto itsuka kanausa Wow wow The key of life Shinjireba todoku honki mōdo 3.2.1 kagi wo mawaseba isshun matte hiraku yo Hop, Step, Jump Yume no man'naka tobikonde yuke Make step kara hajimaru ippo no Tsumikasane ga jishin ni naru Tonari aruku hito tachi wa mō Jibun yori zutto saki wo aruiteru Dōshitemo akanai tobira ya Kagi no awanai tobira mo aru kedo Jibun de hiraite kita Yume tachi ni yūki ga waite kuru Madamada ikeru darou Wow wow Say dreams come true Nando datte tachiagare Wow wow suki naraba Sore koso kimi no honki mōdo Wow wow Say dreams come true Yume no tobira hiraku no sa Wow wow The key of life Suki naraba todoku honki mōdo 3.2.1 kagi wo mawaseba hajimaru hajimari Hop, Step, Jump Yume no toko made tobikonde yuke |-| Japanese= とびらをさがしてる 焦ることない Take it easy 君はカギを持っている きっと生まれた時から 大きさは様々で 形もそれぞれ違くて 君のカギは合うのかな？ さぁ、勇気を出して開けてみよう たくさんの夢があって 君は君でいいんだ たったひとつ大事なのは 自分の手で見つけること Wow wow Say dreams come true 夢の扉　ひらくのさ Wow wow The key of life 好きならば届く本気モード 3.2.1カギを回せば始まるハジマリ Hop, Step, Jump 夢のトコまで飛び込んでゆけ とびらさがしは続くよ 間違うことも It's OK だからカギはかけないで 戻って来るかも知れないから それは開くために？ それとも閉じるために？ 心と同じかもね 正解は君の中 Wow wow Say dreams come true きっといつか叶うさ Wow wow The key of life 信じれば届く本気モード 3.2.1カギを回せば一瞬待って開くよ Hop, Step, Jump 夢のまんなか　飛び込んでゆけ Make step から始まる一歩の 積み重ねが自信になる となり歩く人たちはもう 自分よりずっと先を歩いてる どうしても開かない扉や カギの合わない扉もあるけど 自分で開いて来た 夢たちに勇気が湧いて来る まだまだ行けるだろう Wow wow Say dreams come true 何度だって　立ち上がれ Wow wow　好きならば それこそ君の本気モード Wow wow Say dreams come true 夢の扉　ひらくのさ Wow wow The key of life 好きならば届く本気モード 3.2.1カギを回せば始まるハジマリ Hop, Step, Jump 夢のトコまで飛び込んでゆけ |-| English= Video リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ ED「key of life」(Shiggy Jr.) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version 【リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ED 1】key of life／Shiggy Jr|Full version (with subs) Category:Music Category:Ending Song Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door